


Ragged Dresses

by MaybeThereMaybeNot



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Character, Trans Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeThereMaybeNot/pseuds/MaybeThereMaybeNot
Summary: Basically, Tim is trans and grows up.I'll make a better summary later.
Relationships: Jack Drake & Tim Drake, Janet Drake & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Ragged Dresses

Tabitha always hated her long hair and the dresses mother forced her into. It didn't feel right, but no matter how much screaming mother always forced Tabitha into one. Eventually she learned to stand silently with tears running down her face as resisting would go nowhere. Before each even mother's sharp nails would dig into Tabitha's shoulder as she whispers 'smile for the cameras dear'.

.. .

Tabby's parents have missed her birthday again, despite promising that they would make it this time. It feels like every promise they make gets broken. So, is it really a surprise when she grabs the scissors and chops off the long hair that's given her so many compliments? After the deed is done, Tabby looks in the mirror and smiles, something feeling far more right. Of course, the housekeeper does not see it that way as she cries out "your hair!"

...

Mother and father are back, and Tabby hides in her (?) room as they scream at each other.

"She looks like a dyke, Jack!" Tabby can hear mother scream.

Jack yells back and they continue at for hours, not even noticing when their daughter (?) sneaks out through the window.

...

Tabby stares at the mirror, lip curled in disgust. Her (his?) chest is starting to show promenitly, and God does she (he?) hate it. Tabby layers shorts bra after sports bra, but it's still not flat enough. With a sigh she (he?) yanks on a far too large hoodie and does not look down 

...

Tabby stares at the computer, mouth slightly agape. Trans, there was a word for. The need for short hair and no busy and the  _ god why couldn't I be a boy? _ There was other things too, and he can't help but buy a couple of binders. There were entire online communities dedicated to it, and something welled in his chest. And then Tabby deleted the history and shut the laptop, and a feeling of satisfaction creeping upon him.

_ Trans _ .

...

The second Robin is dead. Jason Todd is dead. Batman needs a Robin. So Tim messes up his hair puts on worn and torn clothes and slightly dirties himself. Tim looks like a street kid, exactly like what was necessary.

Dick Grayson opens the door, a grimace on his face. "Who are you?"

"Tim, and Batman needs a Robin..."

...

There's no words to describe the feeling he gets every time Bruce, Dick, or Alfred call him Tim. Surely they have noticed his similarities to Tabitha Drake or the way that he seems perpetually put of breath, but they call him Tim. And it's one of the best feelings ever.

...

Tim gets hurt as Robin. It was entirely expected, but he stills feels under prepared. Upon coming to, Tim is in the medbay with his chest fully there. Tim can feel himself freeze upon seeing Dick staring at him.

"Oh, Timmy.." he says and Tim nearly pukes.

And yet, he's still calling him Tim. Not Tabitha, or Tabby, or sister, or tranny, but Tim. The cat's still out of the bag though, and as the lecture begins Tim cannot help but let out a small sob of relief.

...

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/maybetheremaybenot)


End file.
